Sir
by spacepunk
Summary: One-shot smut. Crowley summons meg to punish her for her disobedience but quickly realizes that she has a certain liking for punishment. Rated M for adult content (Porn. It is porn.) Dom!Crowley, spanking, biting, desk, light bondage.


**Author's note:**

**Hi folks, this is my first fic and only my second attempt at writing smut. Sorry for any spelling mistakes that I missed or awkward wording. I'd really super appreciate any reviews or feedback you might have. Thank. Enjoy the porn~~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters; I'm just a perverted teen.**

Meg huffed out a breath of frustration and raised her eyes to glare at the demon before her. She resented his position as 'King of Hell' and made no effort conceal her distaste.

"Well howdy there, Usurper." She grinned sarcastically.

Crowley tutted and took a few steps forward, shaking his head. "That's no way to talk to your king."

"Listen, it's cute that you gave yourself a nickname, but I might have gone with something a little less… pretentious." Meg smirked but her stance remained guarded.

Crowley approached further, slowly, making a point of looking her up and down. "Now, now. We still haven't talked about your punishment for running off on us like that. Not to mention your conspiring with Moose and Barbie." He tutted again. "Very naughty." Crowley was now just inches away from the demon's vessel, and she felt a tug in her stomach that didn't quite match the feelings of hatred and disgust that she thought she ought to be experiencing. Meg went to speak but her breath hitched as Crowley put a finger to her lips.

"I think we might both stand to benefit from a little discipline, don't you?"

A shiver ran along the small of Meg's back and through to her abdomen. Crowley must have noticed the blood rushing to her face, because he removed his finger from her lips and ran it along her soft jaw line. Stopping as he reached the dark curls falling by her ear. Meg gasped a sharp intake of breath as he brushed the pale skin of her neck.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said slyly. Meg's body stiffened once more as she fought with the feelings swelling in her gut. With one swift movement, the King of Hell gripped her neck and pushed her hard so that her lower body was pressed against his grand desk. He leaned in, chest pressing close, and growled into the shell of her ear, "A little hot under the collar, princess?"

Meg's breathing quickened again and he moved his head back to find her staring at him wild-eyed. She tilted her head and her eyes narrowed. "You know me, sugar. I'm a sucker for a bit o' rough love."

Her eyelids fluttered slightly as he brought his face close. Breath ghosting over each others lips and eyes burning in locked gaze. So close they could almost…

"You know what, darling?" Crowley crooned, smirking that sly little grin. His right hand reached to lean on his desk and his left came slowly up the front of the demon's thigh. "I think I have just the punishment in store for you."

Meg swallowed hard. She could feel the tingling pressure dancing up the leg of her vessel right to her core. Crowley had her right were he wanted. The bastard. And yet she couldn't bring herself to pull away. Instead, a strange kind of instinct gripped her and she shot out a hand to grasp the lingering demon's tie. In a flurry of silk and hands Meg pulled Crowley into a searing kiss. He reacted immediately. Hand on her hips, throwing her up onto the desk, gripping her thighs. He found himself being pulled in between her legs as she wrapped them around his hips and traced her tongue across his the inside of his lips. She raked her fingernails down the back of Crowley's neck as her mouth fought for dominance, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Crowley growled against her mouth before raising a rough hand to her throat once more and breaking the kiss. "Oh no, little darling. You seem to have forgotten who's in charge here."

Meg gasped as Crowley seized a fistful of her shirt and pulled her roughly back to standing. With a twist of wrists he spun her around and pressed her chest down firmly against the surface of the desk, arms held tight behind her back. A small sound escaped from Meg's mouth as that odd feeling rushed once more up her spine and through her abdomen.

"Mmm boy. You're makin' my meat suit tingle." She teased.

Crowley pressed her harder into the desk, earning another gasp of excitement from the girl's kiss-swollen lips. "Sir." He corrected, bending close to growl in her ear. "If you can't seem to grasp my proper title, I'll at least have you speak to me with respect."

Meg felt her knees begin to tremble as she gave in to her desire. "Sir." She repeated. Crowley loosened his grip and trailed one of his hands down her spine and then up the back of her thigh. "Good girl." The low rumble of his voice sent another round of shivers over Meg's body. "Now let's see…" With a click of Crowley's fingers, Meg's clothes were torn away and he set about caressing the soft skin of her behind. "Mmm yes, very nice." He purred, "Where were we? Ah yes, your punishment." Crowley lifted his hand then and delivered one sharp smack to her right cheek. She let out a desperate moan and he followed with another. "Oh, you like that, don't you dear?" He hissed, squeezing her arse before spanking again.

Meg moaned louder this time. "Yes." She whimpered.

"Yes what?" Another slap.

"Yes, sir."

With one hand holding Meg's wrists tightly behind her back, Crowley used his free hand to brush slowly up the inside of her thigh and across her swelling clitoris. Dipping two fingers slightly into the wetness as she gasped for air. He followed this path several times with his fingers, teasing, testing, until a desperate whimper fell from the demon's mouth. "Please…" she panted "I want… oh!" she gasped in pleasure as Crowley slid a finger slowly inside, just far enough to heighten her anticipation.

"More… please, sir."

"All in good time, princess." He purred.

Crowley removed his fingers and Meg heard the rustling of fabric and buckle as he undid his belt and pulled it from the loops in his trousers.

Italian leather ran up the back of Meg's thigh and she let out a wrecked moan when it snapped onto her pink cheek. She relished in the sting as he delivered four more strikes before dragging the leather up and across her back. He looped the belt around Meg's wrists and fastened it with a firm tug.

He ran his hands down her sides, fingertips causing the skin to dent with pressure. Meg's breath was heaving with desperation – light and heavy gasps and moans rolling from her throat. Crowley seized a handful of long dark hair and pulled Meg's head back to expose her pale neck. He leaned over her body, pressing against her with his hips. "You're a naughty little thing, aren't you?" He growled behind her ear, then moved his mouth to the soft flesh of her neck and sunk in his teeth, pulling back on her hair. Meg's whimper was caught somewhere the throws of a low moan as the demon dragged his lips and teeth across her flesh.

Keeping his mouth close so that his lips brushed against her skin, he moved his face down her back and past her bound wrists until he was kneeling behind the trembling vessel. His beard prickled against her leg and as he spoke his breath ghosted over her, flushed and wet with arousal. "This is certainly tempting…"

He allowed his breath to rush over her skin as he dragged his lips up the back of her thigh and bit down hard on her skin. Meg threw her head back as profanities spilled from her lips. He raked his nails down one cheek while scraping his teeth up the other.

"Fuck." She moaned, letting her head fall forward as her back tensed, drawing her shoulder blades together into a tight triangle of sinew and bone.

He moved his hand once more to toy with her swollen clitoris, then slid one finger inside, crooking it slightly until he felt her jolt forward in a wave of pleasure.

Keeping her wanting, Crowley removed the finger as gingerly as he had introduced it, then ran his tongue along the one side of her outer lips and flicked it sharply across her clit. Her breath caught again. "Oh, fuck…sir." He continued to stroke her with his tongue, listening to the moans and gasps of pleasure as she rolled and writhed.

Crowley smirked as she swore again. "What a filthy mouth for such a charming child of Hell."

He stood slowly, taking time to let his rough lips and whiskers drag up along her cheek again. Meg's ragged breaths reflected her desperation for contact as she heard him undo his trousers.

One hand placed on her hip, the other guided his erection as he ran it lightly up the inside of her thigh and dragged it across her clitoris. "Do you want it?" He growled"

"Yes, sir."

He placed the tip ever so lightly at the entrance to her vagina, drawing out another whimper and desperate shudder. "Then beg."

"Please, sir." She gasped, "Please… fuck… fuck me, master."

"Master?" He smirked "Oh yes. I like that." With a practiced movement of his hips, he pushed inside. Meg's cry of pleasure resonated deep in Crowley's abdomen as he moved. Slowly at first, before his rhythm gave way to deep, powerful thrusts that send shockwaves of pleasure through her quaking body.

**Thanks for reading, you wonderful deviant. If this is well-received I may just start uploading more regularly.**


End file.
